


Ice-Cold Goodness

by Thekraken17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mission Fic, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, pure fluff with a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekraken17/pseuds/Thekraken17
Summary: Before going on a mission Poe learns that Finn nor Rey has ever tasted ice cream before. Poe makes it his personal mission to make sure they get some ice cream, after the original mission is complete of course.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ice-Cold Goodness

“Plugh,” Finn spits out the grossness of year-old rations as he and Poe sit at the table in The Falcon. 

“Are you sure there is nothing else to eat aboard this ship?” Finn complains. 

“BB-8 said there was nothing else, so eat up and maybe we could find some ice cream when we touch down on Coruscant.” Poe replied, also longing for some decent food. 

“Whats ice cream?” Finn questions. Though these past few years with the Resistance have taught him a lot about the world outside the First Order but he still has much to learn. 

“What the force Finn? I can’t believe I haven’t told you about ice cream before.” Poe said enthusiastically. “ What a bad boy-friend I have been.” Poe’s favorite activity to do with Finn is teach him about foods that differ from the plain old rations that Finn was used too. Even at the mention of ice cream Poe’s mouth starts to water as he describes what the cold desert tastes like. 

“It's like licking soft snow that tastes like whatever you want.” Poe said dreamily. 

Rey walks in very briskly waking Poe from his ice cream haze. 

“Poe we are entering the atmosphere, you are needed in the cockpit” Rey announces. Poe still smelling ice cream in his mind walks over to the cockpit taking the co-pilot's seat. “What were you two talking about?” Rey inquires. 

“Ice cream.” Poe replies with a heavy sigh. “Finn said that he had never heard of ice cream before.”

“Well I have only heard about it, I have never tasted it.” Rey tells him. “Do they have any on Coruscant?”

“Well I don’t know,” Poe responds. “The last time I was there I ended up getting chased out by First Order troopers too quickly to visit any shops.” 

“State your business” an unfriendly voice says over The Falcons comms. Rey and Poe look at each other waiting for the other to answer. Finally Poe replies to the brash question,

“Food and supply run for the First Order.” Poe attempts to hide his voice by lowering it and making himself sound more gruff. Lucky for him it works and the trooper doesn’t recognize The Falcon which was what Poe was worried about when they were going through the details of this mission. 

“You are clear for landing pad 1899,” The trooper states blankly. 

Poe lets out a sigh of relief as he prepares to meet the landing party with force. Setting his blasters to stun and loading up with as many of them as possible he teases Finn and Rey with the prospect of ice cream afterward. 

“If all goes smoothly and we get the data chip as planned then we could risk the possibility of going out for ice cream.” Poe states. Poe could see Finn light up and from the cockpit Poe sees a fist pump in the air. 

The team of heroes easily makes their way across the landing platform with little stormtroopers getting shot at. Making their way to the outskirts of the big city to a small traven where they were supposed to meet their contact was suspiciously easier than they expected.

“Well here we are.” Poe said looking around at the empty traven. Finn checks behind the counter for any signs of life. 

“Ugh,” Finn said disgusted as he motioned for Poe and Rey. Behind the bar was the bartender dead with a blaster bolt in his chest. 

“Here they are, the heroes of the resistance, put your hands up” an unfamiliar voice said as the three of them turned around slowly, hands going up. 

“Looking for this?” the voice said dangling a data chip on a keychain. The group turned around to see a short female stormtrooper in silver armour. 

“Phasma?” Finn said, confused. He had thought that she died before him and Rose had left the First Order ship. 

“No!” The captain replied in an exasperated sigh, “I am Captain Deski of the First Order, and I have been tasked with taking you all in,” she took a brief pause for effect, “dead or alive.” 

Poe shuddered at that thought knowing what the First Order has done in the past to him and the many sleepless nights because of it. Getting out of his head as quickly as possible Poe leaned over to his friends and whispered,

“Finn you take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right, and Rey you take the captain.” 

“I can hear you,” said the stormtrooper captain. Raising her voice a little she said, “fire!” 

Then all hell broke loose as they each took on their respected sides. Poe pulled out a blaster and smoked one of his two guys and narrowly missed a shot from the other. Sliding over a table for no apparent reason other than to look cool and giving himself a nasty cut on the arm form a glass left behind by another traveler. Poe shoots his second opponent in the torso. Poe looks up at his friends who had easily taken on their troopers without the dramatics and injuries as Poe. Jumping to his feet Poe questioned, 

“Rey, did you get the data chip?” 

“A hell of a lot easier than you would have,” she smugly remarked. 

Finn ran over to Poe, “are you alright?” Finn managed to get out.

“It’s just a cut,” Poe explained, “but you know what would make me feel better?” Finn looked at him with confusion. “Ice cream,” Poe said with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the crowded city streets Poe looked for a half-way decent place that had the possibility of selling ice cream without, of course, the possibility of stormtroopers being there. 

Finally settling on a place that didn't look half-bad Poe walked up to the server and ordered for 3 chocolate ice cream cones then walked back to his friends. 

“This is probably the first time I have had ice cream since I was 15,” Poe says. This only makes the others hungrier. 

After about 8 minutes of waiting a server brings them their frozen treat and Poe hands her a couple of credits. They all dig in and a few minutes later there was no trace that the ice cream had ever existed. 

“Holy kriff Poe, that was just pure ice-cold goodness,” Finn said after finishing his. “I am fully in your debt for introducing this to me how can I ever repay you,” Finn said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“No need,” Poe replied. “All I want is a kiss from you.” Poe teased as the two men embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Finn/Poe so comments are helpful.


End file.
